lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Tarianna Freya Valentinovna
'Overview' Tarianna Fenya Valentinovna is a Wytch born of Vera the Great Wytch and Ivanov Yegor Valentinovich, a renowned scholar and mage, on November 23, 187. She is a talented Caster and very studious individual with a cold, and sociopathic demeanor. In the year 200, she and several other kids were taken by Viserys to train as agents of Alaya. Over the time spent together, they became a family known as Astrea. Of that group, Tarianna had a relationship with Haru, but due to her eventual sociopathy, they broke off not too long afterwards. Following the end of Astrea's journey, Tarianna overthrew the Imperial Reich leaders and took control of the empire where she was met with confrontation from the rest of Astrea. She easily neutralized them, before carrying on to neutralize both Alaya and Gaia, assuming the role of an infinite being and reshaping Requiem into a stable, self sustaining universe with no need for cosmic gods. She destroyed the grail and conquered the universe, assuming a supernatural, omniscient and omnipresent rule and attaining nigh-omnipotent power. Years after the success of her rule, for better or for worse, Tarianna decided to go see other universes and take note of their states, conquering any that fell below her standards and allying with those who matched or exceeded her standards. However, upon arriving in Universe 7 of the Lookout Continuum, Tarianna was swiftly neutralized by a goddess of the realm who possessed the perfect counter to her power, wiping her memories in the process and leaving her stranded with a ragtag group of individuals looking for the Odic Tablets and absent of her abilities. 'Personality' Tarianna was originally a rather reserved yet fierce girl while also being rather studious and overconfident of herself. She wore her emotions on her sleeve and became attached to others easily. This extremely empathetic nature is what drew her to Haruka who, at the time, was under much emotional and mental turmoil. Additionaly, Haruka's torment largely came from misunderstanding his parents, and having been abused and experimented on by her father, she tried to comfort Haruka's pain and understand him on a deeply personal level. This was when Tarianna was by far her most human; scarred, but still human. However, upon witnessing the death of Viserys, she regressed into the depths of her mind putting forth all her effort into her research and training. Over the course of a few years, she became more and more detached, even from the one she once loved, for the sake of her research and revenge for Viserys death. She became remorseless and merciless towards her and Astrea's enemies. An extremely efficient killer, planner, and strategist, eventually adopting the self given title of The General. After the Grail War, Tarianna's cold and efficient world view began to establish itself. She saw how things had become too chaotic and aimless following the aftermath and worked to establish a stable government. It didn't take long for her to become an Authoritarian, Militaristic Dictator with a strong desire to control and suppress. Following her memory erasure upon being confronted by the Goddess of Darkness, Tarianna took on a rather withdrawn personality, far more than before, while also attaining some level of emotion. However, this is only surface level. Despite the memory erasure, trauma is still etched deep into her soul, leaving her with a broken psyche quick to outbursts and violent action. While the memory erasure is permanent, Tarianna still retains her hypercognitive thought and photographic memorization capabilities, making her very self-aware and observant. 'Attributes' *'Immense Durability: '''Tarianna is extremely durable, capable of withstanding the impact of a frigate starship traveling at light speed with nary a scratch. This means she can tank destructive force capable of wiping out large continents. However this would not apply to concentrated forces. While she is capable of withstanding a large explosion, that is large continental force distributed over a larger area, meaning the force experienced per square inch is much less than the overall force involved. As a result, Tarianna cannot withstand large continental force focused down to a per-square inch basis, as this would exceed her overall phyical durability limits and pierce her near effortlessly. *'Immense Physical Strength:' The peak of your physical strength is relative to your physical durability, as this governs the limit of muscular strain before limbs begin to fail. This means Tarianna, at peak physical performance, can lift the mass of a large mountain with minimal effort. This also gives her the striking power, gripping strength, and leg strength to be extremely fast and overcome any obstacle. *'Immense Physical Speed:' Relative to her strength, Tarianna is capable of immense straightline acceleration and velocity albeit with no control over direction, capable of escaping the gravitational influence from a supermassive black hole without risk of even minor time dilation. Combat speed exponentially slower, but is still incredible as Tarianna shows capable of quick, precise, and fully three dimensional movement from 360 degrees of direction while maintaining full agility and complete three dimensional awareness. *'Hyper Congitive Mind:' Tarianna can fully process 20 trillion bits of information and is fully aware of 100,000 bits of information due to restructuring of her own mind in the past to be more efficient and sustain a faster clock speed of 10,000 firings per second. This gives her a perfect photographic memory and hyper analtical awareness of her surroundings, allowing her to formulate strategies and tactics in seconds. Due to her mind being 50 times more powerful than a typical sentient being's, Tari perceives time 50 times slower than a typical human mind, granting her pre-congitive recognition skills through hyper analysis of details and movement. On top of that, her body also recieves signals 50 times faster than a typical mind, allowing her to sustain a sufficient reaction time in sync with her thoughts, drastically improving her reflexes and agility in combat. *'Immense Mana Origin:' Tarianna possesses a vast natural reserve of mana for casting magic. This reserve is so vast that it actively affects her surroundings; granting her a primary defense against small scale non-physical attacks while also rendering the environment potent with magical energy, ready to detonate at the slightest spark of mana conduction. Like all beings who posses magic capabilities, her magic has a unique code specific to her and her alone, making outside influence from another party difficult, if not impossible. *'Living Reflection:' Tarianna, due to past events, is also a living reflection and technically not even the original Tarianna. Because of this fact, she is capable of traveling into the '''Mirror World'. However, such a dimension has not been created yet in this universe. This is best explained by detailing the origin of Tarianna's former ability, Reflection. During an incident where Tarianna knew she was going to die, she developed a complex magic that allowed her to infer existence in a mirrored state beyond reflections, creating a abstract dimension where she cloned a mirrored version herself perfectly, albeit absent of a soul, so that she may continue on living upon her death. With the existence of her body ensured, her soul, instead of returning to the afterlife, would return to her living body in the mirror world where she would emerge, escaping the cold grasp of death. This granted her the ability to pass in an out of reflections freely, and given the circumstances of the Mirror World's creation, she has omnipotent dominion over it. However, now that she has lost her memory she is unaware of this fact and at the moment cannot use her signature skill. 'Abilities and Skills' 'Mental' *'Master Strategist & Tactition:' Tarianna's advanced perception and powerful mind grant her the ability to fomulate complex and effective strategies in any given situation, while also proving flexible enough account for any unforseen element. She can easily infer the weaknesses, strengths, and psychology of anyone she encounters and use that to formulate a stratagem near guarateed to neutralize said encounter. However, if caught off guard and without proper chances to read the opponent, Tarianna can find herself in a tight situation or even defeated. This is what happened with Melody upon Tarianna's arrival in the universe. *'Master Manipulator:' By understanding the psychology and the nature of her target's beliefs, Tarianna is capable of easily manipulating any given individual or entire groups for her own benefit. She knows how to play the emotions of sentient beings like a fiddle and won't hesistate to resolve a conflict or form an ally with sweet, alluring words through her golden tongue. It was through this manner that she managed to keep Astrea unaware of her own aspirations before finally letting it known following the end of the Grail War in Requiem. It was also through this manner that she hid her the true extent of her capabilities, feining limitations and weaknesses that were never present in the first place, allowing her to easily wipe out the entire group once they contested her rule. *'Advanced Ability Creation:' Tarianna is capable of developing new skills and abilities on the fly while also thoroughly and vastly expanding on her existing capabilities with nary a complication or issue. Her genuis intellect and hyper cognition grants her the capability of expert understanding and quick learning, allowing her to formulate complex abilities based on her natural attributes quickly and efficiently, though true efficiency is out of reach with rushed products such as these. This rushed efficiency can result in errors and accidental limitations in these abilities which may result in a severe backfire in her plan, and due to usually being engaged in battle during these moments Tarianna may find herself in a tight spot and potentially overwhelmed. 'Melee' *'Advanced Close Quarters Combat:' Retaining the muscle memory from her training, through infering and applying the proper reflexes Tarianna proves to be a very effective close combat fighter, capable of precise, flexible, and agile movement and strikes in spite of her bulky uniform. However, due her loss of memory in what exact martial arts she trained in Tarianna ends up expressing a mixed, haphazard style. This results in somewhat frequent openings and errors in her attacks, causing her to elect a more hands off method of combat related to her use of many swords. 'Magic' *'Passive Physical Enhancement:' Because of the vast and potent magic power Tarianna possesses, it naturally leaks out through her BMP and reinforces her body in the process. This helps maintain a high relative between her durability and strength, and why, unlike most cases, being attacked with something at her durability limit hardly damages her if at all. This also applies to her mind, amplifying it by more than double its base capabilities which grants her a barely comprehensible level of intelligence in relation to most beings in any given universe. *'Holoscopion:' A meta ability that grants the user Author Authority, a pseudo-omnipotent power that allows the user to manipulate and change the "story" the character is present in. **'Third Movement: Representation Exposition': The ability to rewrite the "story" as to change any given element or object in the "story" into another object. I.E., turning someone's weapon into rose pedals. **'Nineth Movement: Fate Restoration: '''The ability to make the plot disappear. Can delete the foundations of a story, remove characters, and plot devices. **'Thirteenth Movement: Outline Origin: The ability to reverse plot twists to before their point of occurance. For example: Returning a character to a state before they discovered they had a super powerful ability dormant with in them, wiping their memory of that ability, and returning them to their former strength before that ability was revealed. **'Fourteenth Movement: The Vicissitudes of Fortune: '''Changes cause and effect following the action of a character. This means a fatal blow on the user can be reversed onto the one inflicting the fatal blow. **'Twentieth Movement: Factor Mimic: 'Can produce an exact copy of anything, such as characters, the story, and sophistocated weaponry. **'Twenty-Third Movement: Fate Reconstruction: Can create anything from nothing, including that of entire universes and metaverses. It can also write a "story" that fixes fate on a predetermined track inescapable by those affected. **'Sixty-Sixth Movement: Existence Change: '''Overwrites a target character and replaces them with the user, deleting the overwritten character entirely. 'Equipment' *'Valyrian Steel Sabre:''' A sword made out of a non-corrosive, light, impossibly durable steel rivaling the strength of a neutronium blade without the drawbacks of such a weapon. In reality Tarianna possessed thousands of these blades, but upon being neutralized by Melody the rest of her blades, except one, were scattered among the stars. Category:Lookout III Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Alissa the Wise Wolf Category:Role-Play Articles